Cazadores Modernos
by Maurox000
Summary: Hace muchos años atrás, cientos de brujas fueron eliminadas por los hermanos Hansel y Gretel, los cazadores de brujas. Pero esa era acabo, los humanos con el pasar de los años se olvidaron de todo pero el legado de los hermano no,¿que pasara cuando lleguen a kuoh y que tengan que superar los problemas de cierta pelirroja? Denle una oportunidad Ocxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, como sabran esta es una nueva historia nunca antes vista**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leer disfrútenlo**

 **AVISO: PARA LOS QUE NO VIERON LA PELÍCULA VÉANLO ANTES DE LEERLA**

* * *

PROLOGO

Desde tiempo antiguos han existidos seres sobrenaturales por todo el mundo, ocultos entre los humanos como si fueran uno de ellos para vivir en armonía. Existen muchos tipos de seres sobrenaturales pero hay tres de ellos que destacan más que los otros

Ángeles, que viven gracias a la fe de los humanos aumentando su poder sagrado y que están bajo el mando de dios bíblico

Ángeles caídos, que son ángeles desterrados por dios por no seguir su mandato y que son liderados por los primeros caídos Azazel, Kokabiel, Shemhazal y Baraqiel,

Demonios, seres que son opuestos a los ángeles y que su poder se alimentan de las almas de los humanos que cometieron maldades y que son dirigidos por los cuatros reyes demonio

Ellos tres y al igual que las otras facciones decidieron en no meterse en la vida de los humanos aunque hubo un tiempo donde una facción no quiso eso y eso eran las brujas. Llevando desgracias a los pueblos humanos, secuestrando niños y haciendo que los lleve a la magia negra causaron mucho caos sin embargo no todas las brujas querían ver sufrir a los humanos, pocas se convirtieron en brujas blancas donde no les hacían ningún daño a los humanos así que se actuaron como personas normales para cuidarlos desde las sombras

Pero había una especial que ni siquiera con toda la magia negra le podían hacer daño "La gran bruja blanca" pero nunca dijo nada por los humanos que odiaban a las bruja sin importar si eran buenas o malas y que si descubrían la identidad de ella seria quemada viva pero eso no impidió enamorarse de un hombre granjero que hizo que naciera dos hijos llamándolos Hansel y Gretel

11 años después el pueblo descubrió su identidad y por el miedo que les hagan daño a sus hijos obligo a su esposo que los llevara a lo profundo del bosque para que se salvaran para la mala suerte de ella las brujas blancas no podían a atacar a los humanos haciendo que muera en la hoguera, cuando su marido volvió por ella los aldeanos lo colgaron en frente de la carne ardiente de su esposa

Sus hijos perdidos en el bosque llegaron a una casa hecha de dulce donde sin saber era el hogar de una bruja. Las horas pasaron y cuando la bruja estaba lista para devorarlos Gretel se liberó de los grilletes y ataco con un cuchillo a la bruja, mientras la bruja se recuperaba Gretel libero a su hermano. Los dos atacaron a la bruja donde al final fue echada al horno para ser quemada, Hansel y Gretel jamás fueron los mismos

Por 10 años entrenaron para cazar las brujas, ganando fama por todos los pueblos que pasaban llamándolos "Hansel y Gretel cazadores de brujas". Un día un alcalde les pidió ayuda por la desaparición de niños e investigando descubrieron que las brujas planeaban el más grande Sabbat bajo la luna roja para crear un hechizo que les hace inmune al fuego. Hansel y Gretel con la ayuda de un troll, un campesino y una bruja blanca arruinaron sus planes y derrotando a Muriel la bruja que estaba detrás de todo

Los hermanos cazadores hicieron un pacto " _que no importa cuántos años pasen, nosotros siempre cazaremos a cualquiera que intente traer destrucción y sufrimiento"._ Ellos murieron con pasar de los años pero el pacto nunca se olvidó, sus descendiente con los años mejoraron sus habilidades lo suficiente para darle pelea a los ejercito de cualquier tipo sobrenatural y siguieron los ideales de sus antepasados eliminando a cualquier ser sobrenatural que tengan las intenciones de arruinar las vidas humanas

Sus descendientes decidieron que no solo en el país que estaban viviendo tenían que defender así que cada uno se fue por su lado. Los años pasaron y el desarrollo humano fue aumentando más, olvidando por completo los que alguna vez fue sus pesadillas y en eso se convirtieron…solamente en pesadillas. Los cazadores alrededor del mundo al ver que los humanos se olvidaron de todo permanecieron ocultos hasta que el último cazador activo murió pero dejando a sus dos hijos

El mayor era un niño de 7 años con el pelo negro y ojos rojos que los ocultaba por ser objeto de burla diciéndole que era muy raro y la menor era una niña de 6 años que tenía pelo negro y ojos dorados ¿Por qué los dos no tienes el mismo color de ojo? Es porque los dos no son realmente hermanos de sangre, ellos fueron criados en un orfanato pero siempre permanecieron juntos ya que eran objetos de burla hasta que llego un señor adoptándolos a los dos. En el tiempo que pasaron los tres junto, el señor les enseño técnicas básicas de artes marciales y como se usaban las armas pero no podían usarlas hasta tener la edad suficiente. Cuando el señor murió ellos se sintieron muy tristes y agradecidos con él por hacerle sentir como una familia y ellos por petición de él se cambiaron el nombre a Hansel y Gretel, como eran niños nunca supieron de dónde venían esos nombres

Los años pasaron y ellos sin importar que seguían juntos y jamás podrían separarlos y siguieron sus entrenamientos desarrollando habilidades unicas. Un día recibieron una noticia que su "padre" tenía un casa en Japón, situada en kuoh ellos decidieron ir hacia allá para vivir ya que siempre iba de un lado hacia otro

sus vidas cambiarían una vez llegado a kuoh

* * *

 **¿nunca leyeron algo parecido verdad? cuando estaba viendo la película pensé que si existen brujas y trolls que son seres sobrenaturales tambien existiran demonio y esas cosa y luego me vino la cabeza la una historia mezclada con Highschool dxd**

 **¿raro cierto? pero como cada cosa relacionado con seré sobrenaturales siempre aparece una historia mezclada con la serie, asi que no se sorprendan que yo haga una crossovers de diferentes tipos relacionado con esta serie**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo Maurox000**


	2. Chapter 2

1 capitulo

En el aeropuerto de kuoh las personas miraban a dos jóvenes que caminaban ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban, el primero tenía el pelo negro con ojos dorados por su apariencia se notaba que tenía unos 18 años llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa del mismo color, llevaba guantes negros y en su muñeca izquierda llevaba un reloj amarillo y lo que más destacaban era una gabardina negra hecha de cuero que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla. La siguiente era un hermosa joven que por su apariencia tendría unos 17 años que hacia traer muchas mirada de los hombre su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón de cuero ajustado negro con una botas con tacones y en la parte de arriba tenía una polera blanca con escote haciendo lucir sus pechos copa D y una gabardina parecida que la de su acompañante solo que este llegaba a la una poco más debajo de su cintura que estaba abrochado dejando solamente abierto un poco abajo

Ellos ignorando las miradas siguieron su camino hacia la dirección que le dieron donde estaría la casa de su "padre"

-nii-san ¿cuánto crees que tardemos en llegar? estoy cansada-dijo la mujer con un puchero

-ya vamos a llegar, ten paciencia-dijo con una sonrisa en tono tranquilo

-no sé cómo sigues tan tranquilo, estuvimos en ese avión por horas-

-no exageres, mira ya vamos a llegar-

Y como dijo el joven vieron desde la ventana taxi una casa que por fuera parecía normal que incluía 2 pisos

-lo ves, ya llegamos-dijo mientras veía como su hermana como una niña exploraba la casa mientras el pagaba

-¡rápido nii-san ya quiero conocerlo por dentro!

-sí, sí, no te apures-introduciendo la llaves vieron que por dentro de la casa era muy grande

-¡es muy grande!-dijo recorriendo por toda la casa

La casa tenía un living con algunos sillones en forma de L que tenía una mesa pequeña y que al frente tenía una televisión, tenía una mesa con 5 sillas que estaba junto una cocina americana. En el segundo piso había tres habitaciones, la primera era bien espaciosa con una cama matrimonial en el centro, un armario grande y un escritorio, lo dos restante eran más pequeña con una cama individual y un ropero pequeño pero lo suficiente para una persona pero lo que más destacaba de todo el polvo que había por toda la casa por los años sin uso

(NT: ustedes le agregan el color que quieran para las cosas)

-bien Gretel tenemos que limpiar este lugar-dijo quitándose la gabardina y remangándose la camisa mostrando unos fuertes brazos-mañana vamos ir al instituto kuoh para terminar nuestros estudios

-¿nii-san, porque vamos a ese instituto?-dijo ladeando la cabeza

-el director era un amigo de nuestro padre y él nos envió la dirección de esta casa

-así que fue el-dijo cruzándose de brazo y moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo hasta que algo se le cruzo en la mente- ¿nii-san, porque vas tú? Con tu inteligencia puedes incluso llegar a la universidad

-no quiero saltarme de curso, además tengo que vigilarte ya que eres algo…-desviando un poco la mirada

-¿algo que?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-…torpe-dijo viendo como su "hermana" hacia un tierno puchero

-¡no es verdad, solamente estoy un poco más bajo que el promedio normal!-moviendo los brazos

-la última vez que te tome una prueba sacaste 10 puntos

-¡eran muy difíciles!

-está bien, pero tienes que mejorar o sino en el futuro te puede perjudicar

-bien, lo hare-poniendo su mano en el pecho-¡prometo estudiar todos los días!

-eso espero-sonriéndole le dio palmaditas en la cabeza-bien comencemos a limpiar

-hai-

La noche ya había empezado y los hermanos estaban sentado en el sillón cansado por el todo trabajo que hicieron limpiando la casa

-estoy cansada-dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados

-Gretel, anda bañarte mañana tenemos que ir los dos al instituto para registrarnos

-hai-dijo parándose yendo al baño

Mientras Gretel se fue duchar, Hansel agarro un estuche de porta lente donde guardo sus contenidos mostrando de nuevo esos ojos rojos que lo identificaba.

Media hora después su hermana apareció cuando vio que Hansel se quitó los lentes de contacto no pudo preguntar el porqué, el simplemente respondió que le estaban doliendo los ojos

Cuando se fueron a dormir le dijo que ella tomara la habitación grande para que este cómoda y que él se iría a el que estaba al frente por si necesitaría algo. A la mañana siguiente los hermanos fueron al instituto con el uniforme, cuando estaban en la entrada vieron a dos jóvenes, la primera era un chica que tenía el cabello corto, lentes y el uniforme entandar femenino, la segunda también una chica era igual que su compañera solamente que tenía el cabello más largo y ojos heterocroma

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-dijo la chica del pelo corto

-me llamo Hansel y ella es mi hermana Gretel, venimos a registrarnos a la academia

-El director nos avisó que vendrían así que pasen-dijo

-gracias…

-Sona Shitori, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ella es mi vice presidenta Tsubaki shinra

-es un placer-dijo con voz neutra

-gracias kaicho y fuku-kaicho, vamos Gretel

-Tsubaki ¿lo notaste?-dijo sona seria mirando a los hermanos que estaban ya una buena distancia

-hai-

-¿Qué ocultaran ellos dos?

En el camino hacia la oficina del director la miradas no se hicieron esperar, los hombre quedaban embobados por Gretel que estaba sonriendo con las manos atrás de su espalda entrelazada y la mujeres se quedaban mirando a Hansel sonrojadas. Ellos al entrar a la oficina del director con el permiso de la secretaria vieron a un señor de 50 años bien fornido

-así que ustedes son Hansel y Gretel-dijo con una sonrisa amigable

-así es señor

-akira me conto mucho sobre ustedes antes de su muerte-dijo nostálgico-lo siento no quise…

-no hay problema, aunque murió sabemos él nos esta cuidando donde quiera que este-dijo algo triste

-bien ustedes comenzaran hoy ya tengo todos sus papeles-dijo mientras le pasaba un papel-es el número del aula que se le asignaron y si tienen algún problema no duden en consultarme

-muchas gracias-dijeron ambos con una reverencia-nos vemos señor director

-nos vemos-dijo, cuando los hermanos salieron de su oficina el saco un sobre que tenía un dibujo en forma de una escopeta cruzada con una ballesta-espero que tengas razón akira, porque ellos se le espera grande cosas-dijo en forma seria

Los iban a sus respectivos salones, el de Gretel fue el 2-A que espero afuera hasta que el profesor anunciara que entre

-guarden silencio-dijo el profesor-hoy tenemos una alumna nueva, puedes pasar

Todos guardaron silencio y al ver entrar a la pelinegra lo hombre no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por la belleza

-mucho gusto…me llamo Gretel… y vengo de Europa-dijo nerviosa ya que no estaba acostumbrada a estar con tanta personas

Los estudiantes quedaron estáticos y la pelinegra pensó que quizás lo arruino pero 10 segundos después que para ella eran horas, se escuchaba

-¡es hermosa!-

-¡jamás vi algo tan maravilloso!

Los gritos de alegría de los hombre haciendo que más de una se ponga celosa por ver alguien nueva llegue y se robe la atención de los hombre, como si no fuera suficiente las idols de la academia

-¡silencio!-grito el profesor-Gretel-san por favor siéntese en algún asiento libre

Todos los hombre buscaban desesperados un asiento libre para que este junto a ellos sin embargo el único disponible era uno que estaba junto a la ventana y que sus compañeros eran mujeres, los hombre quedaron tristes por ver que se alejaba de ellos

Mientras eso pasaba en la sala de Gretel…

-¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron las mujeres al ver, según ellas, otro príncipe en la academia

-¡guarden silencio!-ordeno el profesor-bien preséntate por favor

-me Hansel y vengo del extranjero, llevémonos bien-dijo con una sonrisa causando sonrojando a casi a la mitad

-alguna pregunta para Hansel-san

Todas levantaron sus manos y el profesor señalo al azar

-¿tienes novias?

-no

-¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?

-casi de todo, no tengo un gusto especifico

-¿tus padres de donde son?

-mi padre venia de Europa

-¿y tu madre?

-no tengo

La sala quedo en silencio por escuchar eso y el profesor para sacar la tensión

-muy bien fue suficiente, Hansel toma un asiento por favor

Hansel ignorando las miradas de lastimas se sentó al lado de una pelirroja que lo estaba mirando cuidadosamente

La jornada se pasaron volando y en los receso la mayoría entrevisto a los hermanos y ellos para no dar tanto información dieron respuestas cortas. Los dos a la hora del almuerzo se fueron bajo un árbol cerca de un viejo edificio

-como te está yendo hermanita-pregunto Hansel mientras comida su bento

-muy bien, mis compañero me tratan muy bien pero hay tres que me lanzan mirada extrañas-Hansel sabía a qué se refería

-escucha Gretel-dijo mientras se limpiaba-no te acerques a esos

-¿Por qué?-dijo ladeando la cabeza

-es por tu seguridad, como se llaman esos sujetos

-issei, motohama y matsuda

-bien, no te acerques a ellos, escuchaste

-hai

-con todo esto resuelto tenemos que regresar la hora de almuerzo está a punto de terminar

Cuando estaban a punto de irse sintieron que alguien los miraba cuando miraron hacia atrás no vieron a nadie así que siguieron su camino

En la ventana del edificio estaba la pelirroja que era compañera de Hansel

-que tanto miras Rias-dijo una voz atrás suyo

-akeno quien era la chica que acompaña a Hansel-dijo sin perderse de vista de los hermanos

-Mmm… es Gratel según parece es la hermana de Hansel pero no estoy segura-dijo viendo la misma dirección donde estaba los hermanos

-¿porque lo dices?-dijo confundida mirando a su reina

-no tienen la misma aura aunque la chica tiene algo mas

-¿una sacred gear?

-según parece

-dile a koneko que vigile a ellos dos-dijo volviendo mirar donde estaban los hermanos

-¿por qué?

-si tenemos razón, quizás la chica posea algo grande y pero el chico siento que esconde algo, la pregunta ¿es qué?

-bien Rias-dijo saliendo de la sala para avisar a su compañera de su misión

- _quienes son en realidad_ -pensó e inconscientemente miraba más a Hansel que a su hermana

* * *

 **bien eso seria todo ojala que les guste**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo Maurox000**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA**

 **SEGURO MUCHO ESTABAN CONTENTOS DE QUE ACTUALIZARA FINALMENTE**

 **LAMENTABLEMENTE** **MI CAMINO COMO AUTOR LLEGA HASTA AQUI**

 **LAS RAZONES POR LA QUE YA NO HARE NADA ES POR QUE**

 **-NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN PARA INICIARLOS DE NUEVO**

 **-LAS IDEAS QUE TENIA YA NO LOS RECUERDO**

 **QUIZAS PARA MUCO QUERÍAN LA CONTINUACIÓN PERO CONMIGO NO CUENTE**

 **QUERIO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUIERON Y LE GUSTARON MIS HISTORIAS PERO**

 **COMO DIJE MI CAMINO LLEGA HASTA AQUI**

 **LO BUENO DE ESTO ES QUE SI ALGUIEN QUIERE O TIENE LA MOTIVACIÓN PARA SEGUIR**

 **MIS HISTORIAS, SOLAMENTE TIENEN QUE HABLAR CONMIGO POR INTERNO Y MANDAR UN MENSAJE**

 **DE QUE SERAN DUEÑO DE LA HISTORIA**

 **SI QUIEREN AYUDA PARA AVANZARLO**

 **YO FELIZMENTE LE CONTESTO**

 **ESO SERIA TODO**

 **HASTA SIEMPRE**

 **SE DESPIDE**

 **SU AMIGO**

 **AUTOR**

 **MAUROX000**


End file.
